


Bitter Warmth

by Romhack0101



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Holiday Fic Exchange, M/M, SaiOumapitSecretSanta, Secret Santa, Sick Character, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 03:24:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17113532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Romhack0101/pseuds/Romhack0101
Summary: Ouma got tired of waiting for Saihara to come home.He's been coming home late, and he's been out of it since then. Ouma planned to leave until he saw the condition his beloved is in.He decided to just take care of him... He's just the same as ever.--This is a gift to Philip on Discord, as part of Secret Santa! Merry Christmas, Pip!





	Bitter Warmth

**Author's Note:**

> This is a gift to Philip on Discord, as part of Secret Santa! Merry Christmas, Pip!
> 
> Enjoy! ^^

**X-X-X-X**

_He came home late again_.

Ouma was tired of waiting for his beloved to come home. It's been a week since the start of the case, and he wanted to get up and leave, just like that. He was getting impatient and he sat in front of the fireplace, ready to talk to his beloved. Although, he wanted to make sure Saihara was alright, before deciding to leave. He stood up to say something when he saw the state the detective was in.

 _He looks horrible_.

Ouma walked up to Saihara as he practically leaned against the door way. He looked up, at Ouma, only to smile. He reached up to give Ouma a hug. Ouma tensed up, before hesitantly patting his back. Although he won't admit it, he'll miss these hugs when he leaves. Saihara gives the best hugs.

 _Maybe stay for one more night_. _Especially since it's the holidays_.

 _Just for tonight_.

Ouma led Saihara to the couch in front of the fireplace, and wrapped him in a blanket. He was shivering like crazy, and Ouma knows his hugs wouldn't be enough. After that, he told Saihara to stay put, and went into the kitchen to make tea. Although Saihara is the type to drink coffee, tea would be the best option right now. Especially since they were out of hot cocoa.

 _Tomorrow, he should bring cocoa for Saihara-chan_.

He brought it back out and sat next to him. Handing him the tea. He leaned onto him, as Saihara sipped it. Leaning back.

“This tastes nasty.”

“Well, that's what tea is.”

“You could've put more sugar.”

“Well, I could never put enough.”

“You're too much.” Saihara softly smiled, “Thank you, Ouma-kun.”

“T-Thank… why?”

“For being you.” Saihara sighed, “I'm pretty sure I would've been dead by now. Thank you for being there for me.”

Silence.

“W-Why do you… think that?”

“Why?”

“Y-Yes.” Ouma pulled away, seeming serious. “Why would you think that?”

“What do you see in me?”

“What?”

“I-I mean what do you see in me?” Saihara repeated, sadly smiled at Ouma, “I'm just a normal guy, looking like a normal person. I work as a detective because it was _a career_ to take, and given the title _Super High School Level_ , because of one simple case. I don't do anything extravagant, so _why me_? Why care so much of me when there are other people to be around?”

“As a detective, I usually am not very confident in my work. I lucked out, and I would've never taken that career if it wasn't for my Uncle. Heck, my parents were rarely around, because they had to focus on _their careers_. It's stupid, and dumb, and… I-I don't deserve that title. Let alone you, Ouma-kun. So, _what do you see in me_?”

Silence.

“That's a dumb question.” Ouma laughed, “What a dumb detective.”

“Wh-What?”

“I chose to be with you because you're cute, adorable, and smart.” Ouma smiled, “You're much more than that, and I wanna keep you forever and ever. You're my light, my stars. It's really dumb that you even view yourself in that way. My beloved detective is smart, talented, and very tricky to be around. I love being around you, because you're a living mystery. You're the very definition of _strong_.”

“I love my beloved detective for who he is, and I want to stay with him forever and ever. Though, at least until you get boring, and then I have to leave you forever. Goodbye… That could be a lie though. I'd never leave you, beloved. Nishishi.”

 _All he said wasn't lie, except the lie part_. _Though he DID thought about leaving, he decided to stay a little bit longer_. _That was the truth_.

Ouma snuggled back up to Saihara, as he snuggled back. Warming up by the fireplace. Decorations were up, the tree was up. It was warm, and Saihara eventually finished his tea. He placed it down on the coffee table. Snuggling back to Ouma with a tired smile. He felt incredibly warm.

“Saihara-chan?” Ouma asked, feeling his forehead, “Wait, you've got a fever.”

“F-Fever?” Saihara began to look worried, “B-But I gotta finish this paperwork, and I gotta finish this case. I-I am so close to the culprit, and…”

“Saihara-chan, you're too sick to work.” Ouma pinned Saihara as he attempted to get up, “Do you think I'm gonna make you work while running a fever? _During a holiday_?”

“Y-You never know.” Saihara tried to fight again, “You can't tell a fever from just a touch!”

“You’re right.” Ouma smirked as he leaned up close, a little closer, “There is another way.”

He shut his eyes tight when he felt something soft on his forehead. He immediately reddened, as Ouma pulled away, grinning like he had won. He pushed Saihara down on the couch, trying to lay him down. Covering him up with a blanket.

“K-Kiss?”

“That's how mothers check, right?”

“O-Or just ask to use a thermometer.” Saihara tried to get up, “You didn't need to do that.”

“I wanted to!” Ouma pushed Saihara back down, “It was the only way, so you could stay in place! Nishishi!”

“You could've just told me to stay!”

Ouma smiled as Saihara yelled. Though, after a while, he sighed. Giving up on moving altogether, and just turning away. Ouma brought him pillows, and made sure the blankets were enough. The packet on Saihara’s head looked adorable, and he adored that fact that Saihara was groaning the whole time. It was such a sweet sound, and he wanted him then and there but held himself back.

Saihara was sick, after all.

Though, he did leaned on him when Saihara turned away. He wanted to make sure Saihara was feeling alright. He decided to get up, and make him soup. He made sure to keep it warm when he got Saihara up to take the soup. Though he was hesitant, he happily took the meal and took occasional spoonfuls.

“Not salty enough.”

“First the tea, now the soup.” Ouma sighed, “What is with you wanting more of these seasonings, Saihara-chan? I think you're gonna die before I could properly kill you.”

“Tea is bitter.” Saihara sighed, “Soup is tasteless.”

“You barely put sugar in your coffee, Mr. Detective.”

“Coffee is different.” Saihara chuckled, “The bitterness makes you more awake at least. Along with the caffeine. As a detective, I need that in order to function properly. It's always nice to put a little extra sugar in tea because it's too bitter to taste on. Most tea wasn't made to energized you. Most tea was made to relax you, Ouma-kun.”

“I like my tea bitter.” Ouma smirked, “Just to taste the herb, and all of its glory.”

“No way.” Saihara chuckled, lightly shoving Ouma, “You like your tea sweet.”

“Uh-oh, you caught me.” Ouma snickered, “That was a lie. Nishishi.”

“I figured as much.”

“By the way, you sure you know that?”

Saihara softly smiled at the Supreme Leader, before leaning up to him. Happily. Ouma immediately turned red, hesitant to rub his back.

“Of course.” Saihara chuckled, “I am sure.”

“You need a bath.” Ouma smirked, “You stink.”

“D-Do I?”

“Nah, that was a lie.” Ouma snickered, before pulling Saihara up, “But you _do_ need a bath, Mr. Detective.”

“Meanie.”

Ouma pulled Saihara to the bathroom, and attempted to leave Saihara by himself. Although he managed to get out into the hall, Saihara grabbed him by the shoulder. Without looking, Ouma can definitely tell that Saihara was giving _that look_. A pleading look to come inside, and bathe with him. Although Ouma wants to…

He can't.

“Maybe next time.” Ouma turned to softly smile, “We can just bathe together, and much more! Th-Though, I don't think that is a good idea right now!”

“Can you at least stay in here then?” Saihara pleaded, “Wash my back?”

Silence.

“Okay.”

Ouma shrugged, as he went back in, closing the door behind him. Although he was hesitant, he does indeed help him wash up a little. He can tell Saihara wanted something else, but brushed it off. He decided to just show that yes, he was interested, but decided against it. He'd rather just not try anything tonight.

Although, he still gave affection when needed.

Once he was done with his bath, he left the bathroom to get dressed, and tidied their room for a bit. He helped Saihara to their bed, and laid down with him. Smiling softly, as he nuzzled the detective happily. Holding him close.

“Ouma-kun.” Saihara looked up, relaxed, “Why didn't you bathe with me?”

“Meh. You're gross.”

Saihara looked a little hurt, before Ouma pulled him closer. Smiling as if that was the most obvious statement in the world.

“You know, that was a lie, right?” Ouma murmured, before pressing his lips to his beloved’s forehead, “I'm sorry, anyways.”

Saihara softly smiled, brightening up.

“It's okay.” Saihara sighed, nuzzling up to Ouma with a soft smile. “Next time, then.”

“Next time.” Ouma chuckled, before closing his eyes. “When you're better.”

“This is nice too.” Saihara chuckled, pulling Ouma closer, “I love having you around. It really doesn't matter, as long as you're around.”

With that, they both drifted off to dream land.

The next morning, Saihara got up, stretching. He started to make coffee, and checked himself in the mirror. He smiled as he sees that he looked a lot better. He _felt_ a lot better too. His fever went down, and made his coffee. Ready to call in for the holiday. Hoping to surprise Ouma.

He left his gift out in the car.

He decided and gains getting it, and waking Ouma up. He went to Ouma’s side of the bed to shake him gently. As comfortable as Ouma looked, and how late it was, he needed to get up. It was almost noon, and Ouma had been sleeping all morning. Shaking him, got him some waves.

 _Wait, is Ouma not feeling well_?

Saihara checked his temperature, only to realize _yes_. _Ouma is not feeling well_.

 _He must've gave him his fever last night_.

Saihara let out a laugh. Although it was horrible, he still found it ironically funny. He laughed and laughed until he calmed down to walk out of the room to make some soup.

Although he was sick, Ouma still used up this time to joke about the situation and enjoyed his soup. He refused to touch the tea, and brushed it off when Saihara teased him about it. Ironic that Ouma refuses to drink tea when Saihara drank _his_ last night. He brought Ouma to the living room though, and sat down next to him. Snuggling up to him on the couch.

Ouma softly smiled as Saihara told stories of his many cases. Forgetting about the fact that he was sick. Forgetting about the fact that he wanted to leave last night.

Forgetting about that fact that he almost made the most horrible decision in his life. Smiling softly, Ouma leaned up to give Saihara a peck on the cheek. Before leaning on him.

“Merry Christmas, Saihara-chan.”

“Merry Christmas, Ouma-kun.”

With that, they both laughed, before snuggling up.

Ouma had the best boyfriend he could ask for. _That_ was the best Christmas present he could have.

 _He hoped Saihara felt the same_.

**X-X-X-X  
The End**

**Author's Note:**

> This one just took time.
> 
> 'in thoughts of a dear friend.'
> 
> Thank you, for being a good friend.
> 
> With that, I hope you enjoyed! ^^
> 
> \--
> 
> This is a gift to Philip on Discord, as part of Secret Santa! Merry Christmas, Pip!


End file.
